Serial Killer
by Miles Tails Prower 10-2
Summary: A Serial Killer is on the loose on earth, and the CB's missions get more dangerous every time, and Tails is marked for death by the murderer. Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

This story is a continuing of WOST, however, based on Mobius (they got back home) again like CBH. Also, this fic is kinda dark, it'll either be PG-13 or R when I'm done with it, so the faint of heart, read at your own risk, I WILL NOT be blamed for any offence this may give you.  
  
In The Forest Of Feelings. Bright Heart's House.  
  
Tails and Bright Heart, two geniuses, were working on yet another invention, now they were working on something to make them as fast as Sonic, a pair of sneakers, but so far, they'd had no luck.  
  
But they'd been trying this since 2:00pm and it was 7:00pm now, it was time to call it a day.  
  
Tails and Bright had one thing in common, they were really smart! And they loved inventing things!  
  
But Tails had been through A LOT more than Bright Heart, Tails had been accused of crimes he didn't commit, nearly been killed in one hell of a battle with Shadow Tails.  
  
That nightmare ended for Tails when he used Shadow Tails as proof of what Umbrella were doing, and got the corporation brought down, and ALL of their work had been destroyed, the viruses the monsters etc.  
  
Tail's Garage. Night time,  
  
Tails was ready to go to bed in the cloud cottage the Family had kindly let him and his friends, Sonic, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese and Amy stay in, he was just putting all his mechanic's stuff away, and his radio turned itself on.  
  
"I wonder what caused that?" Tails thought.  
  
But as he was about to turn it off, he left it on, the news report that was on had him interested...  
  
"3 Murders at the demolition site of an old theatre in Pewter City have been reported today, they were believed to have been killed by the machinery. But it wasn't an accident, they had someone drop heavy bricks onto their heads, fracturing their skulls. The killer has not been found and could be anywhere, more updates soon."  
  
Tails didn't like it, things had been bad enough for him already, without worrying about that, but Tails wasn't in San Diego, he was in Care-A-Lot, a place not many people on Mobius knew about, only those that needed the Care Bear Family, and Sonic's help for other reasons too dangerous for a Care Bear Family Member of course! Next day In The Hall Of Hearts.  
  
The Entire group was around the heart shaped table, for the meeting that they always had in the mornings. 30 Minutes in, several Care Bear Family Members had already been sent on missions.  
  
Sonic and Tails decided to try HELP with a Care Bear Family's Mission on earth for once!  
  
"Hey Noble?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yes Sonic, what is it?"  
  
"I was wondering, if I could try help, or at least watch, a Caring Mission, as I'd like to know more about what you do in them." Sonic asked.  
  
"Ok Sonic, just don't try any reckless stunts with your speed, ok?"  
  
"Ok.......geez, wouldja cut me some slack on that one, now I know how Take Care Bear feels when says she can't have any fun without someone being on her case!"  
  
"Hey Noble, Sonic, can I come too?" Tails asked.  
  
"Sure little buddy, Noble?"  
  
"Him I'm not so nervous about, sure."  
  
They'd go on a mission with Brave Heart and Take Care Bear, it was one of fear, a young boy was afraid of the dark thunder and lightning storms, and one was going on where he lived right now, only thing for Tails was, he too, was afraid of lightning, TERRIFIED of it! He always grabbed hold of Sonic whenever there was one where they used to live, in Emerald Town, and Sonic was prepared for Tails to do it during this mission, he didn't mind, Tails was only 8 years old after all.  
  
30 Minutes later, they were in Cerulean City, where the storm was, and where the terrified boy was too, they finally reached his house.  
  
"Sonic, Tails, Brave Heart and Take Care went in through a window, which had been left open, and went into the boy's bedroom.  
  
And he saw them.  
  
"W----wh-----who-------a---a---ar----are-------y-----y---ou?"  
  
"I'm Brave Heart Lion."  
  
"I'm Take Care Bear, we're Care Bear Family members, and we're here to show you how not to be afraid of lightning storms, and this is Sonic, and Tails, they're not Care Bear Family Members, but they're really good friends to the Care Bear Family." Take Care explained.  
  
"Y-----you------have-----t----t---to-----g-----g—get aw---ay fro-----m----- here!"  
  
"Why?" The light then went out, and the window they came in through closed, locking them in.  
  
"Aw man! Now what do we do?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Sonic............" Tails whined.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Guys............look at the window............." Tails said terrified.  
  
Brave, Sonic and Take Care looked at the window, it something was moving on the other side!  
  
"Bloody hell! What's that?" Sonic asked.  
  
Take Care then walked up to the window, and touched it.  
  
She made a noise, that noise you make when you're scared.....but TCB was terrified....  
  
The whole house then made a quick movement, like it was being hit by something , and TCB fell down onto the bed, finding herself sitting down.  
  
"What the heck?! What's happeneing?" Take Care shouted.  
  
But what came into the room nearly made them all die.....  
  
It was this weird cloaked monster, with claws, and it came up to Tails.........  
  
It then seemed to be sucking air, and then, something quite literally seemed to suck something outta Tail's face, and after 2 minutes, he passed out. But as he passed out, he heard someone screaming, and he heard Sonic's voice, his voice the way it was when Sonic was 8 years younger than he was now, he was shouting. But before he could make out what, he passed out, like he was having a horrible fit.  
  
15 Minutes later.  
  
Tails started to wake up, and he could he hear Take Care and Sonic talking.  
  
Tails groaned as he got up, and held his head in pain.  
  
"Tails! Are you ok little buddy?" Sonic asked.  
  
"I'm...........not sure, who was that?"  
  
"Who was what?" Brave Heart asked.  
  
"That women who was screaming, and Sonic was saying something, I couldn't make out what, but he said something in the voice he had 8 years ago!" "Tails, no one was screaming."  
  
"What?.............."  
  
"You looked like you were having a fit or something! You fainted!"  
  
"I fainted? But what was that thing?"  
  
"That we don't know." Take Care Replied.  
  
"What's going on? I'm scared...." The little boy asked.  
  
"Little boy, would you like to come with us, not to get away from the storm, but I personally feel like that thing will come back, and you're not safe."  
  
The little boy accepted without hesitation, but he could smell something horrible downstairs, like something had been killed in his house.  
  
Sonic and Take Care went down to follow him, and they went into the kitchen.... To look for that smell, and Sonic went toward where it was coming from, about where the freezer was, and he opened it, maybe some food had gone off..............  
  
"JESUS!" Sonic jumped back really quick, his face as pale as paper.  
  
"What's wrong? It's just a bad smell." Take Care said.  
  
"Take Care...don't look in the dammed freezer....."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If u wanna avoid nightmares tonight, and for quite awhile, just don't......"  
  
"Oh come on Sonic! It's just a smell!"  
  
Take Care went over to it, and grabbed the door, ready to open it.  
  
"Take Care, don't say I didn't warn you, ok?" Moves to the other side of the kitchen.  
  
Take Care opened it, and she had a BLANK stare in her eyes!  
  
"Holy s...OH-MY-GOD!!!"  
  
What had they jumped at you wonder? Well, a women was in there, with a huge hole in her head, exposing her brain, and she'd frozen to death in there...  
  
And the two of them found yet another horrific sight in the house, this time in the bathroom, a man's dead body was in the bathtub, and he was missing the front of his chest.  
  
Take Care and Sonic looked like they were gonna be sick! BIG TIME!  
  
Thing was, these two murdered people were the boy's parents, what would they tell him?  
  
This had been Take Care's most frightening and gruesome mission YET, she knew it could've been A LOT worse!  
  
Brave Heart and Tails were with the boy, talking to him.  
  
"So, what's your name?" Brave Heart asked.  
  
"Hayden."  
  
Take Care and Sonic came running up the stairs.  
  
"Brave Heart, Tails, I don't know who did it, but you better come! Stay here kid, ok/" Sonic said.  
  
Tails and Brave Heart followed them, and Hayden stayed behind, despite wanting to follow them.  
  
Tails and Brave Heart saw both dead bodies, and TCB and Sonic told them everything.  
  
"But how will we tell him his parents are.......you know..." Brave Heart asked.  
  
"We have to tell him Brave Heart, he'll find out anyway." Take Care said.  
  
"She's right ya know." Sonic said.  
  
They all went back up, to tell Hayden his parents had been murdered.  
  
"What's wrong you guys?" Hayden asked.  
  
"Uh.....uh......Hayden....your mom and dad are..."  
  
"No need to tell me, they're dead, I saw it happen, and I went into my room, terrified."  
  
"But I thought you were scared of the storm outside!" Tails shouted.  
  
"WHAT? Guys, please, stop making me talk about it, just get me outta here before he comes back, please!" Hayden begged the group.  
  
They went out the door, it was raining outside, they made a cloud car, and Hayden got in with them. Chapter 2 Next.  
  
TTFN  
  
MTP  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Just so I don't get accused of copyright theft, Take Care Bear (the Female Version) is TCB's (Member) Regal Heart, Stellar Heart, Hopeful Heart and Contrary Heart are Mairel's, they're not mine.  
  
Meanwhile, back up in Care-A-Lot, in her cloud cottage, Regal Heart was looking after Hopeful and Contrary, her two daughters, while her husband, Stellar Heart was on a caring mission with Tender Heart.  
  
Regal then turned a radio on, very quietly, as her cubs were asleep in their crib, but the report that came on scared her...  
  
"Yet another 2 murders have been reported in the Cerulean City area, 2 miles away from the Pokemon Gym there. Linda and Vince Hayden, were found to have been brutally murdered in ways too nasty to say on this radio show, the suspect is the same one as the suspect for the murders of those construction site workers the other day, we'll give the latest updates as we get them."  
  
That's 3 murdering reports this week, and all possibly by the same man!" Regal thought.  
  
"That was quick, an update has just come in from the investigation group. The couple's son, Hayden, name by their surname has gone missing. His survival of the killer is unknown, police are searching the area for Hayden in desperation, we will inform all of you of any developments in this case."  
  
Regal then remembered, her brother Brave Heart, Take Care Bear, Sonic and Tails went down there earlier today, and the murder had been today, she could only pray something hadn't happened to them, but the cops would call and tell, as unlike the humans on Earth, they didn't hate them.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic and the group got back with Hayden, but they all looked very scared, as the mission they'd just done, wasn't pretty, especially not for Tails!  
  
Stellar and Tender Heart landed just a minute or two afterwards, and followed them into the Hall Of Hearts.  
  
But as they watched them go in, they closed the door, not knowing they were there.  
  
They were behind quite a bit anyway, no big deal.  
  
Inside The Hall Of Hearts  
  
Tails was shivering, what was that screaming he'd heard?!  
  
And what was the creature that had made him hear it?  
  
And what WAS that monster that made him pass out?"  
  
All these questions were in his mind, and he had no way of finding the answers at the moment. "So, how'd the mission go?"  
  
"Well, Hayden's parents have been murdered, TCB and Sonic actually well....they know, and Hayden had to come with us, and Tails had something perform the kiss on him, and as you can see, he's been better."  
  
"What's the kiss?" True asked.  
  
"All I know is that looks like something being sucked out of the victim, and that's what happened to Tails."  
  
"But Take Care....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Before I passed out, I heard something screaming, a women, and I heard Sonic saying something, but I couldn't make out what, but he was."  
  
"Tails..." Sonic said.  
  
"Sonic, if you know what was happening in that memory, please, PLEASE tell me!"  
  
Bright Heart then came running into the room.  
  
"Guys, I've read up on that thing that did this to Tails! It was a Dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, the wizard prison, and they are according to the book, the foulest creatures in our world, they feed on every happy memory, every joyous feeling, and suck it all out. By performing a move called the Kiss, which eventually, if it isn't stopped, sucks out your soul, and leaves you with nothing. EXCEPT your worst memories, and makes us relive them." Bright Heart explained.  
  
Tails then thought, was that female person/ animal screaming, a memory?! TTFN  
  
MTP  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Over the next few days, Tails hardly spoke, thinking about that screaming he'd heard at Hayden's house, at the hands of that thing. But Bright Heart hadn't told him why they did it to HIM, what they actually did, as they DIDN'T suck out his soul that's for sure, and he was gonna be cheerful again, it didn't seem likely at the moment, but he would be.  
  
But only True and Noble knew about what had happened down there, not even Regal knew what had happened, despite the fact her brother had been down there.  
  
One night later in the week, In The Hall Of Hearts.  
  
It was dark and cold that night, but the Care Bear Family was acting like it was a normal day, which it practically was. But dark whether like this was the last thing Sonic, Tails, Brave and Take Care needed after the nightmare in Hayden's house, but little did they know, that ordeal, was only a prelude of things to come, worse than anything the Umbrella Corporation could give them.................  
  
Regal then came up to Take Care, and started talking to her.  
  
"Take Care?"  
  
"Yes Regal?"  
  
"Why have you, Sonic, Brave and ESPECIALLY Tails been acting, weird since you went on that caring mission to help Hayden, and why is he still with us here?"  
  
"Regal, come to my house with me, because I warn you, this could be one nasty shock to you..."  
  
At Take Care Bear's House.  
  
Take care had explained everything, and Regal was just as you'd expect, SHOCKED!  
  
"Is that why Hayden's with us?!"  
  
"Yes.... Sorry for having to explain that to you, but I didn't wanna lie to you, but hey, it could've been A LOT worse, especially for Tails, we stopped that thing before it could do some serious harm!"  
  
The lights went out in her house, and she heard her computer itself on!  
  
"What the........????" Take Care went up to it, and saw it had gone into her e- mail, and it said, one new Death Omen rather than one new message, and she moved her pointer to the message, and clicked twice to open it, and it turned out to be a voicemail...."  
  
"HE WILL RETURN TONIGHT!!! INNOCENT BLOOD SHALL BE SPILLED ONCE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A VERY scary voice said in the e-mail.  
  
Take Care rushed to the power switch, to turn it off quickly, but before she could, it said something she didn't like, but wanted to hear...  
  
"Miles "Tails" Prower, if u can hear me, you litte bastard, you better watch out, because no matter what comes in my way, you're NEXT!" The PC turned itself off.  
  
But who was that, and what WAS Tails next for, Take Care and Regal were scared to death, luckily she'd left her tape recorder on, and the message might've been recorded! She checked the tape, and it had!  
  
She took the tape out, put it in her bag, and she and Regal ran for the door, and despite the rain, straight for the hall of hearts, unaware that a group of Dementors felt their fear, and were waiting for them halfway down the path.....  
  
TTFN  
  
MTP  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers: I DO NOT own the Dementors! They are J.K Rowling's Idea from the Harry Potter series, along with that Divination thing, just so I don't get sued.  
  
Meanwhile, Knuckles and Amy were in the Cloud Cottage the Care Bear Family had let them say in, and Amy for a little joke, decided to practice Divination, a thing that involved seeing into the future, only for a joke of course!  
  
"Amy, just how worthless is that?"  
  
"It's only a bit of fun, besides, I know I'm not gonna see anything............"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this!"  
  
Knuckles took the teacup that Amy handed him, and saw Tail's face.  
  
"What the? That looks like the Grim Omen next to him, then there's the sun...okay, now that's weird!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"That says Tails's gonna suffer, that's the Grim, but he's gonna be happy about it..."  
  
"That's not possible Knuckles, gimme the cup again."  
  
Amy looked in it, and looked shocked.  
  
"Knuckles...I actually got something..."  
  
"Bloody hell, you're good!"  
  
"But this sign isn't, it's Tail's, and he has... The Grim...and you know what that means...."  
  
"That he's gonna suffer?"  
  
"Worse Knuckles, the Grim isn't the Omen of Suffering, it's the Omen, of death......"  
  
They then heard Take Care and Regal scream, they way Tails yelled in pain when the Dementors performed the kiss on him........oh no..... They went running straight out to where the screaming was coming from!  
  
Author's note: Don't worry, TCB and Regal aren't gonna die, but they will be pretty hurt by this.  
  
TTFN  
  
MTP  
  



End file.
